Combustion processes, such as, for example, those employed in the combustor of a gas turbine, ramjet or pulsejet engine, as well as those employed in other heat generating equipment, whether for flame combustion, such as, for example, premixed flame combustion and diffusion flame combustion, as well as for catalytic combustion, operate at high temperatures. In some machines, a combustion liner is employed to at least partially contain the combustion process and to separate the heat generated by the combustion process the structural portions of the combustor and/or other parts of the machine.